The Anime Crew
by MULTUS
Summary: The characters used in this story go through a life filled with drama, adventure, action and humor. Unearthly teenagers such as Luffy, Naruto, XJ9 (Jenny), Tucker, Starfire, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Nami.
1. The Anime Crew Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, Teen Titans, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Dragonball Z, or Naruto. **

**AN: (Review me if you didn't get that joke it's my first one, but I have the first 4 seasons in my head, if you wanna join you have to tell me your character and have a combination of powers that nobody would ever think of. After that I'll try to set you up with a boyfriend of girlfriend)**

The Anime Crew

Ep 1:

At The Sunny

"Sanji I,m hungry for octopus" The whole crew stared at the air as they saw something green falling out of the sky through a portal like a meteor it landed in the middle of the ship.

"Owwie" a girly voice said. The girl rised, then they saw a girl with long red to pinkish hair , a purple with a outline of grey suit, and green eyes.

"Who are you" said Chopper admirably.

"Sorry, my name is what the Tamarainians and what the friends call me Starfire.

(Authors note: Every character I mention is their Teenage form).

"Where am I" starfire said scared.

Zoro walked up to her smirking "Sorry, I am Neon and this is the Matrix... WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE, IT,S ONE GIANT SHIP!

She leaned back as zoro head grew bigger over her,... "Well excuse me law mower I don't like your attitude".

Everyone giggled then said Ooooooo.

Zoro walked off of being embarrassed.

"Wow you seem strong even stronger than me" said Luffy

" Are you requesting a matter of a preparation duel... Yes"

" Sure".

Sanji barges in through the middle of the conversation

"Let's raise the stakes if both of you are confident."

Luffy was the one the manage the betting

"If you lose what will it be. She thought hard

"We'll since I'm felling lucky like a globnork, if I I mould be forced to join your crew and be your, what Robin calls it Gir...l...frie...nd.

" Aw, come on!"

"What will you do when you win?" Luffy too thought hard

"I'll make you have your hair shaved by Zoro".

They both smirked and said "DEAL".

(Meanwhile in Cosmo Bay)

(Before I introduce the next couple of main characters I would like to say that the random guy is my own character and the girl is a anime gaven to America so don't be haters).

A tall "metal" girl and a small boy fell from the sky through a portal, then the girl starts flight mid air and the boy hit her back gets electrocuted then flew of past countries.

"Tucker where are you" then she took flight east.

"Whoa something blue came out I gonna check it out" said a man.

The split scenes came closer to each other then they crashed into each other

"Ohh sorry I didn't see you... Do you have a light it dark?" Said the girl

"Sure" the guy made his thumb on fire as a light

"Doesn't that hurt" she said

"Nah I just made flint and steel fingers... Heh I sort of have the power over any substance in the world mostly ores".

"Cool",she said nicely "My name is XJ-9... You can call me jenny, what's yours".

"My name shall not be mentioned or else bad stuff would happen just call me Damion and I call tell you a robot because of your first name... And that's so cool!".

They both blushed

(A.K.A my character looks kinda like Ace, not ace ,but close to).

They both looked at the shore and saw 2 people fighting like Broly vs Goku, fist and blast flying everywhere.

"Wanna go check it out"

"Sure".

"Gum Gum Gatling" as starfire was shooting fire blast

3 hours later

Starfire punched him in the stomach, they were both bleeding and bruised and dusty, but punched knocked him out and 2 seconds later she was knocked out. She won

"So what flowers do you like" said luffy

"That fight took long enough" said damion

They both introduced each other so did the girls

"Here you two have some senzu beans they help you regain energy" said damion

"May Jenny and I join your crew?"

"We'll you would have to beat Sanji and Zoro first"

"Cool"

They all got their stance

"So what's the hardest both of you can penatrate through?" said Damion smiling

They both said Steel after that Damion tisked them.

Zoro charged at him first swung 2 swords at his left and right then Damion made his arms emerald bounced his swords off then punched in the chest, zoro bounced off the floor, in slow motion but fast motion for damion he made his leg emerald too aimed his leg at his back and shouted emerald shotgun, there were air dots on zoro back and he flew off into a Mountain

(My emerald shotgun along with my other attacks are like luffy gear second moves).

luffy's jaw dropped so did everyone else's

Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked damion's jaw and made him fly in the air they thought it was over, but when Damion came flying back down said LAVA MODE.

(Amagine damion with a AustralIan hat, muscles as big as broly, have four arms and four red eyes, and completely made of lava).

"Four Obseidian Lava Armed Rocket"

There was litteraly a volcano explosion And damion stood there all normal like nothing happened.

"Good, now your one of us".

"Good news Jenny now whe..."

He found a letter that read "While you were fighting I found a great seafood restaurant, meet me at Salty's sea shack at 4:30, it's 6 blocks west from where your standing. SEE YA THERE.


	2. The Deadly Dreadful Dangerous Date

**(DISCLAIMER: I'm Planning to animate this into a 19 minute episode in the FUTURE, I'm STILL OPENING UP FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO JOIN THE ANIME CREW. I PROBABLY MAKE THE MOVIES TOO AND TRY TO MAKE THIS DAILY. ANOTHER THING... I REALLY DO REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE JENNY, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LETS BEGIN).**

The Anime Crew

EP:2

The Dandy Dreadful Dangerous Date:

"Well this Salty's Sea Shack and it's 4:30" Damion said as he walked in and inspected the restaurant.

He walked in and saw Jenny with a long blue dress with the Chaos crystals Brit and Tiff used.

"Ohh, hi... holy crap i forgot the tux". He thought what to do with a number sign-ish forged on the top left of his forehead, "Ohh, yeah forgot... A Obsidian suit with a ruby tie should do it".

They both talked for about 5 minutes until the waiter came with the menu's... after they read Damion made his mind after: _Cooked Squirtle and Roosted Tentacruel, so then he ordered._

"May I get Barbecued Lotad with a Slurpuff shake, what do you want to eat?"

"May I get whatever he's having".

After they ate...

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but now I still have a journey to find Tuck", kissed him on the forehead.

"YAHOO," he jumped 700 feet in the air then turned around a saw a airplane propeller coming at him: "OH, NOOO!".

He got juggled in the propeller while it torn up his close and when the plane blew up, his body rag dolled, sling-shoted, unconsciously and hit jenny mid-air into a dark, spacious, empty ravine. Apparently Damion was the first to wake up, but with no clothes.

" Ahhg, must find something to cover..." He saw jenny wake up. (Without the dress and just her normal self).

"_Whistles in a happy what there __seeing _kind of way, Why are you only wearing leafs Tarzan" said Jenny playfully.

"First off these are not leafs they're poison ivy and how do we escape?".

They both searched around confused until they found a small hole that lead to a beautiful pond with birds, life, and light from above then they approached the hole.

"I can't bust through there because that chip that makes me transform is broken". said jenny sad

"I got this... This is **SPARTA**" instead of busting to open with his foot he did it with his head.

The tunnel they thought was a short way through was a long way through with tripwires.

"Well begin the montage" damion said.

It was montage/series of him sacrificing himself to save her through lava/fire traps, arrows, and parkour then they finally reached the pond. Jenny was admiring the birds while Damion was limping into the water to get the black smoke off him.

"Okay I saw you flying... do you have the strength to fly us up there... i'll turn my body into helium if you want".

"I can't transform or fly I told you I have to fix my chip" jenny again said sadly

"Oh, if that's the case show me your chip" Damion said with a idea.

He snatched the chip then formed metal banged it on the chip then shriveled some platinum, plasma, and titanium. Then he gave her the chip back fully functional.

"Here now onwards!"

Jenny then had a flashback of how funny, cool, caring he was then she broke the chip.

"Oops, looks like where here for a couple more minutes hehe".

She rans towards him then hugged him around his neck and kissed him on the mouth, damion only had time to rap his arms around her waist... then in the middle of it:

"Hey Jen is that you?".

She looked of and saw Tuck hiding in the corner with a long grey beard.

"Ah, TUCK".

Tuck took of his beard and jenny and tuck hugged.

"Huh, that Tuck... imagined to be a bit older".

"Um, Jen who's this guy".

"Oh, he's my friend Damion, _that's not his real name so don't mention it" she whispered._

"Um, while you guys were gone i picked off this odd looking fruit off the tree and it gave me this".

His fingers arm and hand form a tan shotgun then turned it into a pistol.

"Cool, wanna see what i can do too". Damion and tuck admired each other powers.

"Okay whoa want's to ride the Jenny express out of here?"

"Hey wanna see how i can turn your insides into helium?"

"sure".

So they escaped then headed to Luffy's ship and now Sanji made food and turns out that day was karaoke night and Franky was the announcer.

"Okay, who wants to come I think it's gonna be SUPER!".

Everyone shouted "JENNY, JENNY, JENNY".

"Fine" she said blushing

"HIT IT".

She played the opening instrumental from Escape FromCluster Prime then sang her song n Auto-tune.

_"Five o' clock  
when I wake up I wanna go to my friend and go to the mall. But then my mom says I gotta stop the aliens from __annihilating us all. The strength of million men I guess i really shouldn't complain. Still wish i can go for a walk without rusting in the rain, Just another DAYYYYYAAYAA as a teenage robot, as teenage robot, a teenage robot, A teenage robot's ... LIFE"._

Everybody clapped while tuckers', Damions', Luffys', and Starfires' jaws were wide opened.

**(EPILOGUE) **

Starfire, Jenny, and the three other guys walked to their cabin, but then starfire approaches Luffy and had mad Glowing green eyes then she slapped him "That's for me being with you" then she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth "A that's because I like being with you". Starfire went off. "Well guys that's how you score women". "Sorry got mines before you". "Dangit".

**The** **End **


	3. Mission Impossibility

**Mission Impossibility**

**AN:(This is going to be the first movie sooo ENJOY. Ohh yeah and that if your the only person who is reading this, spread it to your friend and holaer if you wanna join, i'd really appreciate it;)**

Damion and Tucker were training in the Hyrdobolic TimeChamber then luffy barges in, "Um, guys have you seen my hat?"

They froze..."Nope haven't seen it".

"Dang it, ever since we had that party and Jenny was Hatsune Miku for the song everything gone black after I drank Pepsi 2000".

**~PESPI 2000 YEAH! **advertisement~

"Do you think it's still at The Sunny, wanna search?" Luffy said surprisingly

They walked out looked at the ship and saw The Sunny being towed by the marines ship and the the privates messing around with it.

"they didn't even took precautions, well who wants to go to Meezmers" said Tuck happily

"**NO WERE GETTING IT BACK NOWWW!" **Luffy said that while in gear second.

Right then Luffy pulled a blueprints of the Marine Base out of his red coat and right when he rounded up everybody and while he was explaining the plan, it was actually happen as the voice still explained it. Tuck was the distracter in the front court, "Distraction ready Azul Peacock begin phase two", okay Jenny job was to steal the hat while the 3 admirals ran out of the room and that's also when Starfire sealed the doors of the thrones and the front gate. "Okay hat retrieved now it's time for miner and bazooka joe to bring out the hose", And that's when Damion and I try to cover you on the way on the defending.

Damion and Luffy saw the thousand solider wave, "Well it's was nice knowing you".

"Gum Gum gatling, Golden Minigun, AHHHH" they both used it as fast as possible and 3 minutes of vessel popping later, they stopped.

Jenny was still kicking her way through the crowd while she had her hands in the air "There's...to...many..." and that's when 4 peopled Leaped over them they looked closer and it was Zoro, sanji, Tucker, and Starfire.

"360 pound Phoenix, Arm Arm rocket, Nuke Fireball, Diablo Jen bai Sexy fire", the whole 50% of the fleet was gone and rather evaporated or blown to the sky dead then the 3 admirals clapped smirking with.

"So I see you manage to do it" said Kuzan

"Yeah, and we did it fair and square you snogglop" starfire said while screaming in Aokji's ear.

"**THAT'S IT"** Aokji said as he turned his hand into lava grabbed starfires' neck slammed her on the floor and kicked her through the gate... then he tried to pounce on her and that's when:

"**HEY, I LOVE HER" **as Luffy grabbed Aokjis' neck while in nightmare Luffy mode, "GUM GUM RIFLE" sened him flying through the Marine Base.

"Hey, Hulk" damion tossed Luffy back his hat, then luffa putted it on and putted it in between his shoulder blades. While Luffy was fighting Aokji; Damion, sanji, and Tuck was fighting Saskouiske and Jenny, Zoro were fight Kuzan.

Sanji went full in on Saskouiske, but then he kicked sanji away. After that damion got kicked in the stomach, but he grabbed his leg held tossed him in the air, but on the way down "Star Queazier". "Hey Tuck are you ready for the training?", "You sure bet". "Arm Arm Golden Sentry Gun". The air bullets passed through the stars and beat on him like Luffy's Jet Gatling.

Meanwhile

Zoro kept slicing through the ice blocks and Jenny used her Six Sword attack "WhirlWind Six slash". Kuzan got flown into the air by a whirlwind while getting slashed on the way up

Meanwhile

Aokji had luffy pinned down then "We have unfinished business" and starfire punched him through the chest. They both looked at each other. After they Gathered everything on the ship "Well you killed my brother this way and this is how you ended. Starfire came "Well got what he deserved. " I'm proud to call yo the pirate queen". Luffy kissed her on the mouth the gum gum rocketed onto the ship.


	4. A NEW SHELL OF A WO-MAN

**AN:(DON'T JUDGE ME!, THIS IS ALL BASED OF MY DREAMS. REMEMBER THE MOVIE WHEN THE ZOMBIE TURNS INTO A HUMA, THATS' WHAT LITERALLY HAPPENS TO JENNY AND SEE THE SONG "BEYOND HER GARDEN")**

**A NEW SHELL OF A WO-MAN**

Jenny in the ship helping Franky fixing the Coup de Burst cannon machine, then Nami walks by. Then she starts to smell something bad next to her.

"Agh, Jenny when was the last time you took a bath?".

"Never HEELLOO" Jenny said gesturing to herself.

"At least try and how-come Franky- you didn't smell it".

"My nose has no nostril". Franky said disappointed

"Well you what I have to do right?"

"What?"

"Nothing... nothing at all" then nami laugh maniacally.

The Nami went behind Jenny whistling like she was innocent then when she was behind her she had does shark teeth with fully white with like a black slender-man rings around it and put a rag covering Jennys' mouth. "Your telling no one what i'm doing right franky?" He put his hand up. Jenny woke up in a bathroom and saw Nami with Grey coach suit and grey sweatpants with a light blue turned around hat.

"Where.. am I" Jenny said helplessly

"**YOU'RE FIRST DAY OF SHOWER TRAINING NOW MOVE IT". **Nami said with the manliest voice she did then shoved her in the tub with Marble blurry curtains you slide open.

"**BRUSH, BRUSH, BRUSH, WASH, WASH, WASH, SOAP, SOAP, SOAP"** she said demandingly fast.

A few moments she heard sparks, but just didn't care regardless to what happened to her as long she was clean.

"Good... **NOW COME OUT"** she peeked in the tub

"Holy crap what happened your... new your... alive".

"WHATS ALL OF THIS".

"Um, okay this is normal just let me get you clothes".

Damion, luffy and starfire came down cause they heard them panicking and all they saw was Nami ran past with like colorful clothes sweating into the bathroom. After 5 minutes of Nami getting her dressed the door opened. "What happened in there" said Damion, right then nami showed him a photo " I'm keeping that photo as long as I live". "What's in that photo" both Starfire and Luffy demanded, "Well **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED **and also **CENSORED CENSORED **like every other woman". After the fog disappeared Jenny came out wobbly with a long light blue hair with a green cut off light green shirt with the words LOVE across with short jeans.

"It All feels so weird" Jenny said

"why did it happen when you took the bath" said Luffy

" I think the rust held all of it back".

Nami thought of something "Um, we have to get you off the ship before Sanji finds you".

Luffy cracked his knuckles and said "I got it". BAZOOKA, she went of flying through the railings.

"Well since we're out here wanna celebrate".

Few minutes later they were in a club with a rainbow dance club in the corner and a bar in the middle.

Everybody went to the dance floor including Tuck except Jenny and Nami , they went to the bar and just sat there while starfire was next to luffy saying "Shake the thing", while Tuck was pop locking and Damion held out his hand to Jenny and yanked her out to the and toss her into the girls bathroom " Hey Nami... biker change out" she nodded ran in there and in 1 second Jenny came back out with black shades, and a black leather jacket. Damion yanked her to the dance floor, it gave the animated song "Beyond her Garden". Then Jenny tried to copy what Damion was doing and thats' was doing the slick puppet. And when the dub-step came Jenny joined with him going berserk. After a the song a guy with a friend ask Damion for a dance battle.

"So, this is people i've heard about I know your Goten and your um, Naruto is how you pronounce it" said damion.

"Yep" they said both

"Hey Luffy... LUFFY" Luffy was to busy being confused of which sign was the boys bathroom.

"What?!" he said with anger

"ALPHA NINER DELTA" Damion said loudly but yet, happily.

Luffy appeared next to Damion in the speed of lighting with a Matrix looking outfit "AM I late", "Nope".

"okay lets' do this you go first" said Luffy confident

Naruto fell then goten grabbed his legs and tossed Naruto in the air and mid air goten did back-flips and when both of them landed at the same time Goten turned super sayian and Naruto turned into the nine tail fox "Shadow clone jitsu" Naruto made clones of himself and knocked over Luffys' hat. It was there turn.

Luffy started doing the jerk then he bended down jump and "Gum Gum UFO" and started spinning in the air and when he landed he landed doing a head spin then turned into a hand twirl, now it was Damions' turn, Damion did the stutter dance where he pause after one move and did it again luffy behind him when Damion had his hands down Luffy had them up, when Damion went up and Luffy was down they did sick leap frog break-dance where you hop over someone and they pull you back, slide under you, or pro jump over you.

"that's it!" Naruto said as goten and him walked sideways and put there hands pointing to the side like they were introducing something, "incoming hands girl Sakura" said goten. Sakura came with red gloves with a white outline then she started twisting her hands like in "STEP UP 3" when she finished... "Hey no fair i thought it was just the two of us" said Damion. "Who cares".  
"Well then..." fog appeared everywhere and Jenny came out of the fog and did the robot. While she did it there was laser lights and gun sounds to the beat.

"Okay how many claps for team straw hats" 52 clapped

"okay, for team Shippuden" 2 clapped

"Aw, you hate my son dont you"

" Chi Chi stop it" said goku

After they gave Luffy the 3 inch trophy they all went to the bar.

"Cheers to Jennys' new groove" said luffy as he gave everybody "The Worm".

"um this is beer" said nami surprisingly

"No it's whiskey no try it" said Luffy

then tucker came "I wanna have some"

"Um have some Pepsi 2000"

**-PEPSI 2000 YEAHHH! **advertisement**-**

"They all drank.."

Everybody woke up from there hangover, ALL OF THEM "CURSE YOU LUFFY". Luffy woke up in jail, Damion was in the hospital, Jenny woke up with a tattoo in her mouth and Nami woke up with kids throwing plastic balls at her in a ball pit. As for tuck... he woke with his phone out laughing then he called everybody "Hey I posted something on youtube is called "Drunk Heros UNTIE" watch it if you wanna know what happened last night". They all watched it, Luffy was in jail for streaking, Nami was being hit by kids because she spanked all of them with her staff because the kids called her Carrot Tops' girlfriend, Jenny happen to to stutter fly in the air and fell from the sky into a tattoo shop, and Damion was in the hospital for calling the "MACHETE" gang the worst gang. "And you just watched" said Jenny."Yeah". EVERYBODY: "When we get out off this we will kill you.


	5. The Official Third Musketeer

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTALE AND Welcome TO THE PARTY. I ALSO GAVE DAMIONS TRUE LAST NAME THERE)**

The Official 3 Musketeers

After 2 months the cast found 2 houses to settle in, across from each other.

Meanwhile in The Dynastys' house:

Lucy Heartfilia came by Damions house and toss the daily new paper while riding a bike away, a few minutes later Luffy came in actually thinking.

"Um, you know we've together for a while ,but don't take this the wrong way ,but um... do think we should have a thirdie?" said said while rubbing his head.

"What's a thirdie?" damion said surprised

"A thirdie is the third friend like Ed Edd'n Eddy, double D was the thirdie" he said.

"Oh, well it would be nice, but how would we find someone like us in our qualification".

They heard a large smash in the middle of their Cul- de- Sac so they barged outside and saw and blonde guy with short hair like gotens' hair with shades, a brown jacket with a purple shirt under, jeans, and a black strap on boots. Being grabbed and toss by a blacked hair women then sparked her with electricity then ran to their house.

"Dudes run!" he said panically

"run" they both said as she barged through the door and they both put their arms at a 90 degree angle so that she ran into their fist.

Then all of a sudden she got back up and breathes in a out and became calmer "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER AGAIN i still remember the last time i did" they both interrupted her "you two know each other" said Luffy.

"Yeah, she's kinda my bf" said the guy

"I was laughing because i was suprised of what her twin sister looked like".

"Who is her sister" they both said.

The women interrupted "Starfire i'm her sister Blackfire"

"Oh if that's the case she's across the way" said Luffy, "Really" then she left in the speed of light.

"So i saw you spark her over there is that your "cool" power?" "No", he made a smoke hurricane. "Not impressive" he said bitterly, "Well you can blame a guy that was born by a world of heros, got bitten by a necromorph, then landed in your planets mines. "A Necromorph demonstrate" the guys arm stretched his arms to a bird in a flock then his arms turned red-pinkish and his fingers became claws then the bird grabbed all the birds just like him and exploded. "See". Damions' and Luffys' eyes turned into stars "my family calls me "Kurimuzon Ramon, just call me Ramon".

Meanwhile in Luffys' house

Blackfire Stuttered to open the door then she did "Hey sis!".

Starfire paused in excitement and deep with eye's and head grew bigger than Blackfire making it look like she was tiny then she screamed "AHHHHH" she hugged her "What, is this another scheme to put me in jail". "No I'm still clean since the last time". Starfire grabbed her hand and broke through Jennys' room, "Robo-Girl look it's my "NICE" sister". "Why you broke through her it's the second time today... huh, you weren't kidding about the twin thing". "Wait, how did you know were I live?" "This black haired guy told me from below", "Oh thats Luffy my friend friend".

Back with the guys

The guys were playing charades

"The Darkness is your ally"... "Bane", "Bane", said Damion and Ramon. "No the shadow" said Luffy "Why do I even bother". "Hey guys wanna see something cool" Ramon had a knife. "Okay what" the other 2 said, then Ramon cutted off his head then fell into his hand. "AHHHHHHH WHYYYY" said both of them, then his head grew back and he put hid head in the garbage "TA DA!". "OH thank god". They put a Fez on his head and said "Cheers to team Impossible"

**EPILOGUE**

"So, do you guys need anything" said Jenny, They snickered "Yeah check the trash" damion said. "Whats in the trash a... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The guys bursted out laughing


	6. Cautious Consenquences part 1

**Cautiousness Consequences **

**(This is the 2 movie and I'm sure all of you would like were we all visit, lets just say it quite different *wink* *wink*)  
**

Meanwhile in "Edge" Park

They all were having a picnic in the cliff side eating hot dogs while Tuck was playing Frisbee with Raion.

Then Luffy came back with the Soda "Okay who wants a cup of Pepsi 2000?"

**-PEPSI 2000 YEAH! **advertisement**-**

Then Luffy slipped on the picnic cloth and dragged them off the cliff and hit their head which made them uncautious. Then death came about to send them in the underworld then Tucker shot him in the back of the head "**HEY SKELEDORK OVER HERE"** Tuck and Raion pulled their pants down and shook their butts at him.

In Luffys' and Damions head

"Okay I heard you guys are experts at exploring" said Damion while banging his hand on the table.

"Yeah in the world of Stick figures you could say that" Blue said

(Sorry but imagine Damion in a light purple stick figure with a western hat and a necklace, and Luffy with black hair and his hat on his back and a Dark blue stick figure).

"is their Ladies we shall plunder" said Red

"No but I can give you then biggest diamond in the world" said Luffy

"Red we should think about th... DEAL" said Red interrupting

Blue pulled out a map "Okay all we need to do is go through the Golden Lotas Dragon which lead to a tunnel to Earl greys house and that takes us a teleporter to the volcano to Ocho Muerte and there's a portal when you kill it... So okay Red get your batman costume", "I'm BATMAN".

"Trust me guys Red got this", Damion and Luffy was in the fetal position laughing "No really you lead we protect.

They marched away and luffy had the idea to sing "We are off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Muerte.

Meanwhile in the womens mind:

"Do you guys know where we could find a portal" said blackfire

"Yes in the world of minecraft we sure do" said JeromeASF

"but you have to beat BajanCanadian in hunger games for it".

To be continued...


	7. Cautious Consenquences part 2

**Caut****ious Consequences **

"Who's bajancanadian?" said Jenny

"He's the king of Hunger games I'll show you" JeromeASF warped them to the Hunger games with a white Gladiator dome.

_3...2...1 Begin_

The three try to fly to spawn but "_Flying is enabled on this server_". "Girls here 2 stone axe" Jerome gave 1 to Starfire and 1 to Jenny, "I attend to fight my way to the weapon" said Blackfire.

Then a guy with a steve skin with a iron chestplate and a stone sword came at them, then Blackfire front flpped over him grabbed his armor in mid-air then tossed him that made him flew and hit a tree which he died from. Blackfire grabbed the sword "Blackfire 1 others 0".

A guy was about to hit Jenny in the back of the head with "Betty" than Jerome said "DUNK", she dunked the guy missed and jerome flipped over her back and kicked him in face which made him drop Betty and Jerome chopped him with it. "Okay all we have to do is knock-out 8 more people tha..." They all saw the tributes go down like flies then starfire came back to spawn and said "Diamond swords and glowing armor for everyone" So they all got it.

_Deathmatch in 3...2...1 Begin_

It was a sand stone Decagon with lava below it. The 3 women were looking around while Jerome and Bajancanadian were weapon clashing and fist then they both tried to help but Bajancanadian placed down tnt as they were coming. "NOOOOooo" Jerome said in slow-motion as he sacrificed himself. Then white star particles went into their face they heard Jerome's voice say "You are now opped".  
They all could fly again and Bajancanadian was scared. Then Jenny made her largest beam cannon and Blackfire did her Nuke blast and they both shot that together into Starfires' fist and so she she charged at him and her fist melted his sword and punched him in the face which actually exploded the whole spawn. Then a portal appeared and before they left the ghost of Jerome gave them a thumbs up.

Meanwhile in Earl Greys' house

"well this is Earl Greys'" said Blue

"Sheow-Kazing" said Red as he kicked the door down and as soon as they walked in Bangers and Bash punched them out "Well this should be a easy fight" said Damion, Luffy jumped next to Bashs' head and "Gum Gum Red Hawk" Bashs' head sank like a rock to the floor as his head was bursted open like a baked potatoes. For Bangers he tried to drop kick Damion ,but Damion "Golden Miniguned" Bangers and flattened him. Red came up to both of them and said "Can I have your autograph", "Uh okay" they both said. "Okay where's his tunnel... found it" blue said.

"Here's the tunnel to The Golden Lotas Dragon. They took a mine-cart there then Luffy mumbled "lately I've been I've been mining stone looking for something to smelt these ores", "this ain't a musical!" Damion interrupted. Then they finally reach the Golden Lotas Dragon. 2 ninjas were guarding the door "Psst Luffy" said Blue "They have the literal best noodles in the world the guy with the mustache has the final bowl, are you going to let him have it". Luffy barged in there and "Gum Gum Speared" them in the face and when the Ninja horde began to attack but luffy did "GUM GUM GATLING" through them. Then when the boss came Luffy "Gum Gum Jet Bazooka him through the house he made a line on the ground leading him to the volcano.

"Lets go!" said Blue, when they got there: There was a giant Orange octopus at the bottom. "Not even your guys attacks can fazed it" said blue. They both turned to Red and Blue smirked and said "Yes it can". Luffy turned to nightmare mode and Damion turned into Lava mode. Damion jumped into his mouth and when he reached the teeth his lava arms stretched Ocho Muertes' mouth open "NOW!". Luffy jumped down and did "**GUM GUM RED HAWK ELEPHANT BAZOOKA". **it when into Ocho Muertes' mouth and tossed it into lava where it died and melted. They both saw the portal. "Make sure to visit" said Red. Damion and Luffy Jumped in.

The 5 people awoke to see Raion and tuck sitting on the picnic cloth. "Did anything happen while we were gone" said Jenny. "Nope" they both said, "Come on we could handle it" said Luffy. "Really well we have a surprise for you" they both got off the cloth and Death Bursted through the the middle. "He can't touch us or we will die". Damion walked to death whistling then grabbed his Scythe struck him through the chest then threw him "Blackfire catch" she caught and tossed him off the edge. "Simple as that".

**Epilogue **

The Next time they had a Picnic

They had food then rain came and the food got all mushy, "Who want's to go back to knocked-out world" they all dived bombed off the cliff.


	8. The Rated M Between Episode

**(YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THIS IS JUST THE POINT ACROSS FOR THE NEXT EPISODE, SORT A IN BETWEEN EPISODE).**

**The Rated M Between Episode**

The 7 people woke up just to discover everything is changed and the Cliff that they fell off of is now A super-sized mall. So Tuck went up and talked to the nearest person "Which year is this", "Well tar-nations this her is 2053". Tucker waddled towards them in fear and said "Last time we were here it it was 2049". So everybody here has missed there 18 year party and skipped to 20. "But I'm 11" said Tuck. Damion starred both at Luffy and Starfire with that you know what to do face. They both starred him back "What you mean?".  
"Aww, you 2 are so innocent your not even thinking about it" Damion grabbed all of them by the collar to Luffy ship "Lesson 101!" said Damion.

When they got there:

Damion putted on a doctor suit had a slide projector "Okay so now were starting the birds and the bees, "when 2 people love each other so much they".

A whole 5 paragraph lesson later:

Everybody limped out scarred with bags under there eyes, "Hey that's what you have to do to live out your legacy... ain't my fault...you had to learn sooner or later".

"Eh time to go to sleep" said damion "Eh time to go to sleep" said Luffy

**EPILOGUE **

Luffy and Damion go to their rooms, Damions' room "Whys the room filled with candles" Jenny yanks him in the room and shuts the door. Luffy room "Why your wearing lingerie?", "I think i like you that much now" yanks him in.


	9. Labor Day

**(AN: If you want to see Jenny's Devil mode Go to "XJ9 Power Up Project" it the 3 one if you go left to right or get a close up on my profile picture by doing "Command and + hold it down).  
**

**Labor Day**

Nine Months Later From the Between Episode

"Breathe in and out... Breathe in..." said the doctor "WAHHHH, WAHHH", "it's a boy!". Jenny and Damion holed hands then Starfire came through there door in a wheelchair with Luffy next to her holding a baby surrounded in a blue towel, then they all smiled.

When they got back home Tuck was waiting in there house for them to come back "So whats his name? huh" Damion set the baby down at the couch then the baby turned purple and started burning through the couch then the house. Damion had to carry the Blonde baby with with black eyes by turning his arms into amethyst. "I'll call him Plasmo yeah", "Plasmo Dynasty Wakeman sounds perfect" said Jenny as she rolled next to him.

Blackfire and Raion poked their heads in the door to check "Aww he's so cute" Blackfire said floating above them "We just saw Luffy's baby and once he turned gear second the baby was everywhere". "What did he name the baby" said Jenny, then Raion walked in "I'm pretty sure it was Starfy".

"Actually i need that baby" said a mysterious womanly voice, "See, my name is Bayonetta, and Jubilee told me that her baby died and got reincarnated into this baby so give or else". Jenny flew towards her in the speed of light and punched her in the face "YOU TRY IT", punched her through the ground. Bayonetta had blood on her mouth then licked it off "Hard way is it", Bayonetta pulled her sword and Jenny pulled out her 6 arms with swords. They both did flips and clashes as the screen moved fastly around them. "AraGothra" Bayonetta said as pure black feet and fist came out of thin air, and Jenny pulled out her monkey claws and started punching through them. Bayonetta pulled out her pistol and started shooting at her rapidly as Jenny ran on the wall jumped and slammed her on the ground and when Jenny came to squash her Bayonetta raised her sword up and impaled Jenny through the stomach. Jenny coughed out oil as she sank like a rock to the flow. Everybodies eyes and forehead where completely black in sadness. "ARAGOTHRA" bayonetta dress made a Black Avion and the beak crashed into Jenny. Jenny thought at the exact same moment "My baby will not go with her, I WILL NOT GO OUT THIS WAS" then she screamed "AHHHHHHHHH" her eyes were white then she busted through the bird like when Goku flew through the rock while fighting Lord Bills. In slow-mo Jenny was about to punch Bayonetta in the stomach "NOBODY TAKES MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS AWAY FROM ME" then she punched Bayonetta in the stomach and white cracks filled her Bayonettas' body and exploded her into glass pieces.

Jenny landed back down on her feet but she came back with not only her stomach suddenly had a stitch, but she was transformed into something new. The parts of her that used to be blue were orange, her pigtail were now like the half of a saw-blade, she also had a scythe which was a guitar too and her body was covered in a Dark Blue metal Texan suit with feet like cowboys shoes and also dark Blue. Everybody hugged her "Well since your orange like fire and you have a scythe like death this is your Devil mode" said Damion chuckling.

**EPILOGUE**

"Hey that lady said that "Jubilee's" baby was reincarnated into our baby does that mean he's a angel" said Damion. "That's impossible" said Jenny as Jenny seated the baby in Peri-dot crib. As soon as she said that the baby grew wings and a Halo. "Well he's literally my little angel right?".


	10. Boys and Girls Night Out

**(Enjoy Zoros' rage)  
**

**Boys and Girls Night Out**

Luffy was sitting at Edge Parks bench at sunset then his Red Iphone 73 beeped. His phone said "Today's the day", "Holy crap it's today" Luffy sling-shotted off the cliff. Damions Yellow IPhone 73 beeped. "It's time" he ran to his house. Raion was about to feed Blackfire grapes then his Yellow IPhone 73 rang "It has Begun". "Well bye" he left. BLackfire went on her Black IPhone 73 "he went away now we can begin".

All the guys including Tuck and the Girls gathered in Luffys' house. There was a split screen of Blackfire and Damion saying "Girls night out; Boy night out" "Okay guys tonight we are gonna be king of the Basketball court said Damion "But were gonna need somebody to babysit Starfy and Plasmo... Let's make his day horrendous" after 5 minutes somebody rang the doorbell and Damion opened it "Hey Zoro here babysit Starfy and Plasmo for us thanks bye" as he shoved Zoro in the house. "Ugh great well it can't be that bad", then the babies puked.

In Luffys' house:

"Okay girls tonight were not going to watch reruns of Greys Anatomy". They all had that teen titans go thinking animation as they were showing each other through thought what they should do. They all had that evil smirk when Namis' thought was done. So they went outside and looked at the Bounty papers. "Yep girls just the men were looking for". They all turned around and magically got costumes. Blackfire had the S.W.A.T outfit, Starfire had a police outfit with a baton, Jenny had a Police chief outfit with a brown Jake the dog's jowl mustache, and Nami had a F.B.I outfit. They all sang "THE BOUNTY HUNTERS".

Back to The BasketBall Game

They all had white basketball shirt and pants with a red headband. The other team had blue basketball shirt and pants with a white headband.

"so kakrot are we gonna ice these low life's or what", "Yeah vegeta... trunks, goten are you ready" said Goku. "Yeah". Chi Chi tossed the ball in the air, but vegeta got the ball first, but got smacked out by Luffy. Luffy passes it to Tucker bounces it under Goku then Damion Jumped over him and made a slam dunk. "Okay guys time to pick it up" they all turned to Super sayians. Then Chi Chi tossed the ball in the air again then Raion got it then Trunks got it then made a half shot. "Hey luffy make sure they never see it coming" Damion winked. Luffy turned gear second but when Chi Chi threw the ball it was gone and Luffy side laughed above their hoop and the ball was hovering over it and then fell in.

"Let's make this a little wager since this will go on forever" said Tucker. "What" said Vegeta, "We use our powers but whoever make it's in the net first wins the game".

"Well is time we bulk up" Raion glowed white like Jenny then he transformed. His jacket was black with gold outlines and in his jacket was just red eyes and a creepy smile then his body was made out of the stuff his claws were and his muscles were as big as brolys'.

"Whoa". Chi chi Dropped the ball and in slow-mo, Raion jumped smack the ball down onto goten face, in mid-air he grabbed it again did a front flip and bounced it in the back of vegeta's head, bounced in trunks head. Goku tried block him in mid-air but Raion elbowed him and did a slam dunk. After they shook hands they left.

"Hey boys" Jenny said as the rest holded up their wanted photos and they had Tuck in a miniature cage. "So your intentions are to capture us" said Luffy. "We already got half" said Blackfire. They turned around and Raion was gone. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF" then they both got tazed.

After they collected the bounty and busted them out:

"I cant belive you guys got taze..." they saw their Cul-de-Sac was a wreck on fire and all they was Zoro happy "YES i finally changed their diaper.

**(ARE YOU READY FOR SEASON 2?)**


End file.
